I Just Might Love You Too
by bewarethefrozenheart
Summary: What if Kristoff melted Anna's frozen heart? {one-shot, kristanna}


_{word count: 709}  
>plot: what if Kristoff melted Anna's frozen heart?<em>

"Your sister is _dead,_ because of _you._"  
>Hans's words echoed in Elsa's head. His tone was so hateful, it could kill. A dry sob escaped her lips as her knees gave in and she collapsed onto the ice. All the snow surrounding them froze in mid-air.<br>"Your sister is dead."  
>"Your sister is dead."<br>"Because of _you._"  
>Elsa covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed louder.<br>"Elsa, no!" she heard a voice.  
>Anna.<p>

**~X.x.X.x.X~**

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled.  
>He saw her, finally. Olaf was standing behind her.<br>But she was pale, and freezing up, literally.  
>He sprinted towards her.<br>"Kristoff..." he heard her yell. This caused him to run even faster.  
>She looked to her side. Kristoff followed her gaze, to Hans and Elsa.<br>Elsa.  
>Hans.<br>Pulling out a sword.  
>Anna looked back at him, her eyes apologizing for her, as she ran in between Hans and Elsa.<br>"N-no..." Anna said, weak but firm. Hans chuckled and he lowered the sword.  
>"Oh, Anna, who can stop me? You're much too weak, anyway." he said with an evil grin.<p>

As Kristoff got closer, he heard the words and his anger and hatred towards Hans flamed in his chest. He shoved Hans out of the way, making him stumble to the side. He got to Anna and wrapped her into a hug.  
>"Kristoff..." she said, almost unaudiable. He smiled, though Anna saw the sadness in his eyes.<br>"I'm here..." he said. He felt Anna freezing up, and his heart started beating faster, which he thought was impossible.  
>He cupped her face. He felt her neck and cheek freezing up. Quickly,he brought her face closer to his and gently pressed his lips against hers.<p>

There was a rush of cold wind that blew Hans back, but since Elsa was still on the ground, it didn't really effect her much.  
>When they broke apart, Kristoff noticed that her hair was back to red, and she didn't even have the white streak anymore.<br>"True love can thaw a frozen heart!" Kristoff and Anna heard Olaf exclaim in awe. Elsa stood up and slowly walked towards them. "Anna?" she said. Anna smiled. "Hans said you were dead, he said I killed you!" Elsa told her. Anna looked down at her body and back at Elsa, barely noticing that Kristoff had wrapped his arms around her waist after the kiss ended. He quickly removed his hands, blushing slightly.  
>"Well, I'm standing here, talking to you, so..." Anna said. Elsa grinned and ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry for shutting you out for all those years. I love you so much." Elsa whispered in her ear. Anna smiled wider. "I love you too." After a few moments, Anna let go of Elsa and walked towards Kristoff. "And, I know this is quick, but I might, just might, love you, Kristoff." Anna said, her cheeks turning red (which amused Kristoff, since only a few minutes ago they were frozen.) Kristoff smiled brightly and pulled her into a tight hug. After a few wonderful moments, he moved her slightly away, but still held her by her waist. He pulled her face in close, but before he did anything else, he said something that made Anna's heart jump.<br>"I just might love you too."  
>Anna smiled and filled the small gap between their lips.<p>

Elsa watched this from afar with a smile on her face. She didn't notice that Hans had gotten up and walked towards her.  
>"Ew, seriously, why would he kiss her?" Hans said with disgust in his voice.<br>"The real question is why she wanted to kiss you," Elsa said, waving her hand and she trapped Hans in a box of ice, as she continued to watch the happy kids, until her eyes widened in realization.  
>"If true love can melt Anna's frozen heart, true love can melt the snow!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. She raised her hands, and the snow raised, leaving warmth as the snow kept rising. All the snow morphed into a giant snowflake, and then she pushed it all away.<br>True love can accomplish anything.


End file.
